The present invention relates to automotive devices, and more particularly to controlling automotive devices with a touch panel input.
Vehicles include multiple devices that may be controlled by input from a user. Examples of such devices include a radio, power windows, a heating and cooling system, and a navigation system. The user interacts with the devices to adjust various functions and operations thereof. For example, the user may adjust the position of the power windows or the volume of the radio.
Moreover, each device may have multiple adjustable features. For instance, the user may adjust radio settings such as volume, audio characteristics, and tuning. Typically, the devices require a separate input mechanism for each adjustable feature. With the increased number of controllable devices available in vehicles, along with the increased complexity of each individual device, the user may be required to operate a multitude of inputs. As a result, the user may encounter significant difficulty while attempting to operate the devices while driving the vehicle.
One method for minimizing input mechanisms is to incorporate a display interface. The user adjusts the devices by interacting with a hierarchical menu shown on the display to select the devices and functions. The user may make selections from the menu with input mechanisms external to the display, such as an interface of buttons or switches. Alternatively, the display may be a touchscreen, requiring the user to interact directly with the display to select menu choices.
An integrated tactile visual interface controls devices within a vehicle. A touch pad generates an input signal in response to input from a user. A display includes at least one display region and a user focus. A software module receives the input signal and communicates an output signal indicative of the input signal to the display. The display adjusts the display region and the user focus according to the output signal. The software module generates a feedback signal if the user focus traverses a boundary of the display region. A feedback device integrated with the touch pad receives the feedback signal and provides tangible feedback to the user through the touch pad in response to the feedback signal.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.